universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Pinkie Pie
On-Screen Appearance Chocolatey Chippy Cookies! Cookie Swirl C's intro starts with the cookie with the face, Best Pinkie appears behind it, Takes a bite and proceeds to enter the match. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Cupcake Maker Best Pinkie takes out a cupcake container. When opponents throw projectiles into the container, said projectiles will be sucked into the container. Depending on what items are thrown into the container, it can create a cupcake. There are many kinds of cakes Best Pinkie can make, and they can be seen here. The cupcakes CAN be destroyed depending on what cupcake it is. (Examples: Normal Cupcakes can be destroyed with a few strong attacks, while a Fire Cupcake can be destroyed with either water of ice attacks.) If the cupcake isn't destroyed, it will dissapear after 15 seconds, and after this you can't use this move for 10 more seconds. Side Special - Pink Glue Best Pinkie shoots some glittery glue at the opponent, making them pink. While they are pink, their attacks are weaker. The pink effect will wear off in 10 seconds. Up Special - Birthday Cake Pop-Out Best Pinkie will get into a giant cake and shoots herself upward. When the cake explodes, anyone near it will be harmed. Down Special - Twisty Doo Hair While equipped with the colorful hair, you are protected from the back and top. Any projectiles thrown at the hair will stick to Pinkie's mane. If attacked, you will lose your hair. This move DOES have cool-down, 1 minute actually. Final Smash - Pinkie Pie Piñata In this Final Smash, Pinkie summons a giant Pinata version of herself onto the battlefield. Once the Pinata starts shaking, you better start running, because out of it will come multiple MLP Squishy Pops Balls that deal immense damage! Best Pinkie cannot be harmed by the balls herself, however she can attack them at opponents. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aah!" KOSFX2: "Ah!" Star KOSFX: "Aaaaaaah!" Screen KOSFX: "Oh no!" Taunts Up: *Jumps up and down, cheering* Sd: "Just you try to beat me!" Dn: "You know what fixes everything? SPRINKLES!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Bye Cookie Fans! Whoo!" Victory 2: "Hee hee! That was so much fun!" Victory 3: *Jumping up and done while exclaiming "Lets go eat cookies!"* Victory 4: (Against Best SpongeBob) "You got to stop this!" Lose/Clap: (Fallen Down) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Hoofy Kicks *Dash Attack - Trips *Forward tilt - Party Horn *Up tilt - Bobble Head *Down tilt - Scissors *Side Smash - Blasts Ice Magic with Best (Toy) Elsa *Up Smash - Happy Jump *Down Smash - Slaps a Paintbrush Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Glitter *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - Crazy Hair *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Best Applejack uses her Lasso to grab an opponent *Pummel - Applejack punches the opponent *Forward Throw- Lollipop Smack *Back Throw - Lollipop Smack *Up Throw - Launches Opponent out of the Cake *Down Throw - Squishes Opponent like Play-Doh Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Cookie Swirl C logo Victory Music MLP:FIM Victory Theme Kirby Hat Best Pinkie's Hairstyle Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound "Cookie Swirl C! Hee hee hee!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In TTGWTB (Take The Good With The Bad) Best Pinkie Pie is a reaccuring character in TTGWTB, where she'll constantly cause trouble for MS Paint Guy and Best SpongeBob. She also plays as a boss in several areas in the story. Theme (TTGWTB) MLP Fighting is Magic - Pinkie Pie Theme Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Shopkin Cookies Pawlette Swaps/Costumes *Default (Pink) *Crystal Blue (B) *Emerald Green (G) *Sapphire Red ® *Rainbow Pinkie *Gems, Glitter and Purple Bow Trivia *Her voice clips come from Cookie Swirl C Herself. *In TTGWTB, one of the bosses is Zalgo Best Pinkie Pie, a ZALGO possessed Best Pinkie Pie. However, the possessed Best Pinkie Pie as seen in the story mode is a completely higher level of power to that of Best Pinkie Pie if she were to be possessed by ZALGO in his Final Smash. *Like 83/87 Victim and Sans from Lawl Toon, This moveset is getting some minor changes. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Toys Category:Female Category:Different version Category:Supposed to be a joke but isn't Category:Pink Category:Blue Category:Funny Characters Category:YouTube Category:Cookie Swirl C Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Confirmed Lawl Liquid Crystal Characters Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal TTGWTB Boss Characters Category:Heros Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:My Little Pony Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Video Movesets Category:Best Character Category:Characters considered the "Best" Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who were possessed by Zalgo Category:Video Movesets Category:Remade Movesets Category:Pinkie Pie